elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Necromancer's Moon (Quest)
Necromancer's Moon is a quest in . The Hero must travel to Dark Fissure to find out more about black soul gems as part of the ongoing investigation of the necromancers. Background As part of the further investigation of the necromancers and the deaths of two of their mages, Raminus Polus asks that the Hero head to Dark Fissure cave to find out more about the black soul gems. Walkthrough Arcane University Speak to Tar-Meena in either the Mystic Archives or the Mage Quarters in the Arcane University about the black soul gems. She will tell them to find a book entitled Necromancer's Moon in the Mystic Archives. It can be found on a small stool behind a desk to the right of the entrance to the Mystic Archives. Pick it up and talk to Tar-Meena again about the book. Then speak to Raminus Polus and he will say to speak with Bothiel. Speak with Bothiel about the Shade of the Revenant. She will say that Falcar came in inquiring about the same subject, and will give the Hero the piece of paper he dropped. Go back to Raminus and show him the paper. Dark Fissure He will ask them to leave for the Dark Fissure cave, southeast of Cheydinhal, near Vahtacen. Wait until around 12 AM and a necromancer, a Worm Anchorite, will come out. Either kill him and take his note, or observe what he is doing. Give the information to Raminus Polus to complete the quest. If the Hero has an empty grand soul gem, then they can do the ritual themselves. All that is needed to be done is to wait until a purple beam is shining on the altar, which occurs at night during eight day intervals. Place one or more empty grand soul gems in the altar, and cast a Soul Trap spell on it. The Hero receives a black soul gem and will get the journal entry saying they observed the ritual and can complete the quest. Journal Trivia *The Worm Anchorite may be killed as soon as the ritual has been observed. Afterwards, search him for the note and the soul gem. If he does not have it, search the altar. One can also go into the cave and kill the anchorite who is standing near the door. Take his note and give the information to Raminus Polus. Bugs *If the ritual is observed and the anchorite's note is taken after he is dead, then it will become stuck in the inventory, due to it being a quest item. The Handwritten Note is supposed to be an alternate means of learning how the ritual works if it was not actually observed. However, if the ritual was witnessed, the note will not register when speaking to Raminus Polus and not be unmarked as a quest item. *Sometimes, downloading the Orrery content before starting this quest traps Bothiel behind the locked door of the Orrery. Deleting the content, speaking to her, and then re-downloading the content allows her to come outside. (Re-downloading from Xbox Live does not cost additional points.) de:Totenbeschwörer-Mond (Quest) pl:Zadanie:Księżyc nekromanty ru:Луна некроманта (квест)